Season 13
Season 13 of AMC's The Walking Dead consists of sixteen episodes; it premiered on October 28, 2029. On January 20th, 2029, AMC announced the show was renewed for a thirteenth season with Angela Kang remaining as showrunner. This season adapts material from Issue #169 onward of the Comic Series. Plot "The Horizon" The Episode picks up exactly where "Take us Back" ended, Rhys is banging the door for it to open while soldiers pin him down, Judith raises her gun at them to open the door but she is disarmed and handcuffed. Rhys begs them to let Michonne in but the plane begins to move and he pleas with them, they raise a gun to him demanding they take their seats. Maggie begs Rhys to sit. Rhys demands to know why Maggie didn't help him but she explains that Michonne would never fit in where they are going and that there isn't anything she can do. About 7 hours later the plane lands, Rhys asks where they are and Maggie tells him "you're home Rhys". Maggie leads the group to the gates of the Commonwealth, she explains it is a massive community with thousands of people living inside it and that it has a fully running education system, political system and thriving economy. Negan doesn't believe her, she snarls at him but shakes it off. She leads them inside where they meet a man called Lance, Maggie introduces him as the head of Security and that he will take them from here as she has jobs to attend to, she says goodbye to them and leaves. Rhys glares at her as does Negan. Lance asks who is the leader and Magna points out that they don't have a leader, Lance rolls his eyes and asks who speaks for them then, Negan steps forward but Rhys stops him and claims he does. Lance drags him away saying they need to chat. Rhys is sat in a chair offered food but he declines and asks what he is doing here, Lance says he just wants to get to know him and that it happens to everyone when arriving. Lance asks Rhys about his group and who he is related to, Rhys claims that Negan is his father, Judith and Rick are his siblings and that Ross is his son. He also points out Rosita is his wife and that they left his mother when they got on the plane. Lance calls it out as a lie saying that Rhys obviously isn't from America which he objects to. Lance shuts him up and they continue talking. Elsewhere Negan is placed under arrest and brought to Maggie, she asks why he is still with them to which he claims that if she didn't want him around, she should have abandoned him, not Michonne. Maggie asks when he was freed to which he replies, just after they met the Whisperers, she looks surprised and asks why Alexandria was fighting with the Militia, she asks if it was her fault, he denies it and tells her that Carol lead an attack on them from within after they denied the Kingdom and Oceanside refugees sanctuary inside Alexandria because Rhys was secretly talking with Beta about ending the War. Maggie begins to cry saying she refuses to believe Carol would do that, Negan tells her he better believe it. That night Rhys is brought to Maggie by Lance, she tells him that they are all welcome to stay in the commonwealth but not in the main city and that in the morning they'll be taken to a coastal city up north where they will be able to live. Rhys thanks her and then leaves, but before he goes she asks him about Rosita. He claims that he loves her and would do anything to protect her, she says that maybe he should prove it and hands him the ring Glenn once gave her, she tells him that she is not his enemy and that she is his friend. He nods and leaves. "Life Inside" TBC. "A New Enemy" TBC. "War Wounds" TBC. "Family Values" TBC. "Justice" TBC. "Reflection" TBC. "Peace and Purpose" TBC. Cast Starring * Calum Kelmer as Rhys Grimes (8 Episodes) * Caily Flemming as Judith Grimes (8 Episodes) * Jeffery Dean-Morgan as Negan (8 Episodes) * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Rhee (5 Episodes) * Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa (7 Episodes) * Ross Marquand as Aaron (7 Episodes) * Nadia Hilker as Magna (7 Episodes) * Brice Ghesiar as Ross Grimes (7 Episodes) * Antony Azor as Rick Grimes Jr. (5 Episodes) * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon (8 Episodes)